I can't control who i am
by make your mind up
Summary: Bella is a half vampire called a dhampir. Victoria's army is growing. Will Bella have to bring in her old life into her new life to protect the Cullens and everybody she loves? Or will everything come crashing down?
1. My Old Life

The threat of Victoria was becoming too much for me to handle. Don't get me wrong, i have faith in my vampire family and werewolf family in defending me and defeating Victoria. But i can't get rid of this guilty feeling that they're risking their lives just for little me. I want so badly to do something, i want to protect them, but they would never let me.

"It's too dangerous and i won't let you go alone" Edward told me this one time. But I'm much stronger than a normal human, i have traits just like a vampire, but most of all, i was trained to kill vampires. The common term for me is _dhampir. _A dhampir is a child that is born from a vampire father and a mortal mother. Ever since my sister, Rose,was born my mother dumped us off at St. Vladimir's Academy and just left us to train. I regret my mothers decision of not keeping us, but i guess she didn't want her reputation to be ruined. You see, when a dhampir and a vampire have a child, that dhampir mother is considered a slut in the Vampire World. Apparently my mother would rather keep up her high status rep, rather than nursing her own children. As for my father, he's running around. I've met him once and i instantly connected with him, but i don't have that close a relationship with him. My mother however, we have no relationship.

My childhood was based on killing Strigoi and protecting Moroi. Strigoi's are vampires that drink human blood, they're just like Victoria and the newborn army she's creating. Moroi are royal vampires, they too drink human blood, but they don't force the killing like Strigoi. They have feeders. The difference between these two is that if a Strigoi bites a human that human becomes a Strigoi, again this sounds exactly like how all Vampires are made. For Moroi, their bite is more like a drug affect to a human. Once they bite a human, a certain rush comes to that human and makes them addicted to their bite. It does sound odd doesn't it? Then again, i was never meant to be normal.

In my world, these Vampires only come out at night. Unlike the Cullens, they don't sparkle when they come out in the sunlight. When these vampires come out into the sun they burn. So you can see how shocked i was to see Edward's perfect body still in good condition when he came out into the sun at our meadow. I'm still not sure how to classify the Cullens. I mean they still drink blood, but the blood of animals. They don't come out into the sun, only because they want to keep their identity hidden. The only way to kill them is to rip their bodies limb from limb then set those parts on fire. To kill Strigoi's every guardian must carry a silver stake and plunge it into the Strigoi's heart. Luckily i have one. I mean, i did graduate and become a full guardian.

During my time at 's Academy, i spent my time training and training to become a guardian. Sometimes my mother would visit me and she would judge everything i did. Even at graduation, she would question my teachers by asking how i ever graduated with my lack of ability. I was the top of my class, a role model to the students, i was high up in the guardian role. The thing is, i didn't even want to be a guardian. I still don't. After graduation, Moroi kept on coming to me and asking me to become their guardian. I guess you could say that i chickened out. I knew that i could protect all of them from the Strigoi's but i didn't want to. So i did the only thing i could think of at the moment, and that was to leave that world behind and enter a whole new one. My sister did it, so why couldn't i?

The only reason my sister left was to protect her best friend. Vasilisa Dragomir. The Dragomir's are slowly disappearing because of the lack of children in the family. Vasilisa is the only one left. Rose told me that the night of her leaving was because some teacher told her to leave. Of course i supported her and didn't tattle tale when her teachers were asking about her absence.

My name is Isabella Swan Hathaway. My whole story is that I'm a dhampir, i kill and protect vampires, i left my world and was introduced to an entirely new one and most importantly, my secret is the only thing that's stopping me from helping my family.

"Babe?" Edward brought me back to the present. I just remembered that we were at his house in his room. Everyone else was doing whatever. I looked straight into his eyes and sighed. I was so thankful for everything thats happened to me. I know for a fact that i miss my old life, but it's kind of hard to remember what i was like back then when i was surrounded by the Cullens, Charlie, Jacob, Renee and Edward. I wrapped my arms around Edward and held him closer to me. He chuckled softly and kissed the top of my head.

"What was that for Bella? Not that i mind." He responded by holding me tightly against his body. Of course good moments had to end because Alice just barged in and i knew exactly was going on, it was time for another makeup session. Or as i like to call it Bella Barbie time.

"Bella, you know the drill, so let's move." Alice said. Who does she think she is? A military sergeant? There was no way i was going to get out of bed with Edward, i was way to comfortable. So i came up with the most snarky comment just to get Alice off my case, even though i knew it probably wouldn't work.  
>"Bite me Alice." Edward laughed. Alice growled.<br>"Bella, get off the bed with Edward now!" Alice screamed. I heard Emmett's booming laugh from somewhere in the house. "You better do what she says Bella, otherwise you're dead." Emmett shouted.

"Don't care." I said. My eyes were still closed. Edward's arms were still around me. But i heard a camera take a picture. I opened my eyes in shock just to see Alice holding a picture of me and Edward in bed. I was wearing a purple spaghetti strap top and black boy shorts, my hair was messed up. Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me and kissing my head. My arms around him and our legs twined together.

"Now Bella, you know i love you, but if you don't get out of bed and in my room in the next 5 minutes, this picture is going to go to Charlie." She threatened. She was a clever little devil i'll give her that. I got out of bed and Alice was smiling happily, she strolled out of the room shouting, "4 minutes.". Once she left i laid back down and fell back asleep, well i was trying to at least. Edward wrapped his arms around my stomach and held me close.

"Love, you know you're dead when Alice comes back." He whispered.  
>"Like i said, i don't give a shit." I said. Alice heard that, i was pretty sure. Edward growled softly.<br>"Alice. Don't. -" Edward started but it was cut off by Alice talking on the phone. I opened my eyes and saw her on the phone. What's so wrong about that?

"Hi Charlie." Oh that's why it's wrong. I jumped out of bed and jumped on her back trying to take the phone away from her. The devil was still able to talk through it, even if i did cover her eyes.

"How ya doing? Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking." She continued the phone call.  
>"Alice DON'T!" I screamed. She was trying to get me off her back but i held on.<br>"Don't listen to her dad!" I shouted into the phone.  
>"Bella isn't cooperating Charlie." Alice said calmly.<br>"Let me talk to her Alice." I heard Charlie say through the phone.  
>"Oh it's okay she's just sleeping with-" I covered her mouth before she could say anything else.<br>"Alice? She's sleeping with? IS IT EDWARD?" He shouted through the phone. I was going to kill her. Edward was just chuckling through this whole thing.  
>"Okay. Okay, we'll do it your way." I whispered. She smiled evilly. She removed my hand from her mouth.<br>"With Edward? Really Charlie? Do you have any faith in these two? She's sleeping with my hairdryer. I need it. So i thought that by calling you would wake her up and looks like it did. Do you want to talk to her?" Alice sweetly said. I let go of her and dropped to the ground. She gave me the phone and mouthed "2 minutes."

"Hi dad." I said tired.  
>"Bella? Are you okay? You sound really tired." Of course i do.<br>"Yeah, i just woke up, i thought Alice's hairdryer was a pillow."  
>"Didn't you realize the wires?"<br>"Nope. Dad i got to go, Alice wants to dress me up. That's another reason why she wants me to wake up." I heard Alice scream that i was sleeping with Edward, but her cries were muffled by Jasper and Edward holding her down, so not much was being heard from her.  
>"Well Alice is Alice. Have fun there honey, i'll see you in a week." Charlie said and hung up.<p>

"Bye dad." I said, but all i heard was dial tone. I was going to be gone a week because Victoria was due to come in a couple days. We have a battle plan but things could change. I got up and trudged my way to Alice's room. She came out of her washroom and walked up to me.

"Alright Bella. What do you want to wear today? Well it doesn't matter because i'm going to dress you up." She said.  
>"Do whatever Alice. You always make me look great anyways." I whispered. Alice quickly got to work. But i had my mind on other things.<p>

What if something happened to Charlie? Or the Cullens? Or the wolves? They're doing all this to protect me, even when i could do a whole lot more than just being a defenseless human. I could fight, way better than Emmett and way faster than Edward. I was trained by the best, it's a good thing that i still remember everything that i've learned from my days in guardian training. But i simply just can't tell everyone that I'm a guardian. I'm pretty sure that the Volturi would find out about me and try to exterminate my kind, thinking we might be a threat. Also i just can't go up to my fiancee's family and the wolves and say, "Hey i'm actually half vampire, without the fangs and the desire for blood. No, instead i kill vampires and protect royal ones. Did you get all that? Also i've killed a couple vampires and participated in more battles than all of you put together. Let's eat?" It's not that easy.

"Alright, you're all done." Alice said. Today, she dressed me up in something simple but still fashionable. I didn't wear makeup, but my hair was in curls. I was wearing a dark gray shirt that went off one shoulder and went down half my arm. I was wearing light blue denim short shorts and my nails were painted blue. I was also wearing navy blue converses. As for accessories, all i wore was the bracelet that held the wooden wolf Jacob gave me and the glass heart Edward gave me. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Alice was calling me.

"Bella, we have some food for you. So come downstairs pronto." Alice called. I walked out of the bathroom and Alice's bed looked so inviting. I was about to walk over to it and lie down, i'm sure that nobody would mind me sleeping. I mean i am the 'human'. I took small quiet steps and was about to lie down when i felt cold arms around me, i looked up and saw Jasper holding my arm.

"Alice was right, you fall asleep too easily." Jasper said. I was trying to fight my way out of his grip. He let go and started to walk away.  
>"Thank you." I whispered.<br>"You sure you want to stay on that bed Bella? Considering all the things Alice and I did on that bed. All those moves." He said. I jerked up and brushed myself off and walked away. I glared at Jasper and he just laughed.  
>"Sorry Bella, Alice threatened my motorcycle." He said. He put one arm around me as a brotherly gesture and we walked downstairs together.<p>

"Finally, you're downstairs." Alice said.  
>"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I yawned.<br>"Hey Edward, don't Bella and Jazzy look like a cuter couple than you and Bella?" Emmett taunted.  
>"Em, really? It's early, do you have to provoke him right now?" Rose asked.<br>"Yes." Short and simple, that's Emmett.

"Yeah, i might just take Bella for myself Eddy." Jasper kissed my cheek and i smacked my hand against his chest playfully.  
>"Watch it Jasper" Edward snarled.<p>

He let go of me and i walked over to Edward's side. I kissed him on the lips and proved to everyone who i love.

"Sorry Jazzy, but Edward took my heart. Maybe some other time?" I joked. Edward kissed my head once more.  
>"Bella, come eat now." Esme called. I kissed her cheek and sat down to a huge breakfast table. There were eggs, bacon, chicken nuggets, variety of fruits and waffles. Esme also gave me a tall glass of orange juice. I took a bit of everything and started chowing down. All the Cullen teens watched me eat with such fascination.<p>

"I still don't understand how that is appetizing." Rose said. In a way Rosalie looked like my sister. The blonde hair, the good looks and the bitchy attitude. I love Rosalie, she's like the bitchy sister i've never had.

"Don't knock it till you try it." I said back.  
>"Nice one Bells." Emmett said.<p>

Once i finished eating we all headed out to the mall, because Alice just had to go shopping for the latest trends. Of course, the guys voted to stay home, but the ladies did overpower them. One being that Esme was their mother and they had to do whatever she said and Alice and Rose threatened no sex for a month. I was just being dragged along. Edward, Alice Jasper and I took the Volvo. Rose, Em and Esme took the jeep.

"Oh Bella, i just saw this cutest outfit that will totally work for you. Plus, there are matching outfits for Edward and you." She squealed.  
>"Agh." I said.<br>"Relax love, she will get tired of this eventually." Edward said. He was holding my hand.  
>"I doubt it." I said.<br>"Good job Bella." Alice said.

I guess it was just another regular day.

"If anything gets out of hand Bella, i'll take care of Alice." Jasper said. I high fived him and through my mirror i could see Alice giving me and Jasper a glare.

Oh great, we're at the mall. Alice literally tore off my seat belt and dragged me out of the car. The first shop was just a blur because i had no idea how Alice managed to get me to try all the clothes and pay for them in less than 20 minutes. It may seem like a lot of time, but there were a lot of clothes. I don't even know half the things she bought. As long as she has the receipt i can still return it. She doesn't need to buy me all of these things, i have money because of my father. He's a powerful and wealthy Moroi in Russia, even if he isn't royalty.

"Don't even think about returning these Bella. I just had a vision about that." She said. I dropped my head in shame. I forgot about changing my decision. Damn.

A couple stores later, we met Rosalie and Esme at a lingerie store. God, this is embarrassing. I can't stand Edward seeing me in here. Thinking about Edward made me wonder where the guys were.  
>"Uhm, where are the guys?" I asked.<br>"At the food court. They found nothing interesting so they just decided to wait there." Rose answered. She was checking out some leopard print thong. I literally closed my eyes.  
>"Maybe i should join them, because i can't stand lingerie stores." I said.<br>"Nonsense Bella. You'll just stick with me." Alice said. Esme was somewhere in the bra section. I sighed.  
>"Fine." Alice shopped like a maniac in here, and i was just holding everything she flung my way. I was pretty sure i was holding at least 5 pounds of clothing by the time we were at the changing rooms. I was going to decide how they looked on Esme, Alice and Rose. I sat on the green plastic chairs and waited for these three to get changed.<p>

Rosalie was the first to come out, she was wearing the leopard print thong and matching bra. She posed in front of me and i nodded.  
>"Looks good rose. Very sexy. Em, would love it." I told her. She gave a thumbs up and went back to change. Alice showed me her pink bra and panty set. Esme showed me her lacy black bra and thong set. I had no idea how many sets these girls tried on, but no matter what, they all looked good in it. They all showed me their last set and changed into regular clothes. Finally it was time to go.<p>

Alice was at the cashier and took all the clothes with her, surprisingly there weren't any rejects. I waited for them. They all came out and i carried one bag from Alice and Rosalie, Esme didn't have that many bags to hold. Thank goodness she's more reasonable. We decided to meet the boys at the food court but they weren't there. Alice brought her phone out and saw that she got a text from Jazz saying that they went to get gas for the car. That's is the lamest excuse ever.

I bought a pizza and soda while Alice and Rosalie tried to get a hold of their husbands. I would call Edward, but i trusted him. Esme was sitting with me.  
>"Bella, do i seem like a good mother to you?" She asks randomly.<br>"Of course i do Esme, i treat you like my mother, you're very loving and i'm pretty sure that you kids think so too." I told her.  
>"Thank you for saying that, i just wanted to know, because you are going to be one of us someday. I just wanted to make sure that i was a good mother to you just like Renee is." She said.<br>"Trust me, you're better than Renee." That was the end of that conversation. Renee isn't my mother, but she is apart of my family. I just wished that my mother would actually treat me like her child. Not just something that was a mistake. She didn't exactly say that but i understand body language pretty well. Every time i'm near my mother it's as if she wants me to walk a different direction. It's hard to communicate with her, but it's fine with me if she doesn't want to fix things with her eldest daughter. I understood how she works the moment she walked out on us.

"Alice?" Rose exclaimed.  
>"Something's changed." Alice was going through a vision. Rose was shaking her. Esme ran over in human speed and brought her to the table.<br>"Honey, what's wrong? What's changed?" Esme asked frantically.  
>"We're outnumbered." Alice whispered.<p> 


	2. We're saved

"Outnumbered?" Rosalie questioned. Esme was still trying to make sense of this whole situation. One minute we were all looking for our boyfriends/husbands, then the next we find that there has been a change in Victoria's army? How did that all just happen in a mere matter of seconds. More importantly, how can we stop her if she has the upper hand in numbers? Alice has a hard time trying to detect the precise numbers that have been added on. But she's not getting an exact estimate at the moment. So technically, we are all freaking out. Except for Rose, which kind of got me wondering how she's staying this calm at a moment like this.

"Rose? Aren't you worried?" I asked her. She looks towards me with determination in her eyes.  
>"Actually Bella, i'm not that worried." She says. Esme looks up at her daughter and questions her with her eyes.<br>"Not worried Rosalie? How can you be so calm at a moment like this?" Alice practically screamed. A couple heads turned but everyone else thought it was just some random outburst.  
>"What i just saw is more gruesome than what any of us have ever been through." Alice continued.<br>"So what does it matter? We know that they may have the upper hand in numbers, but you know what we got Alice? We got the strength and the skill. From that we can take down twice the amount of vampires that bitch is bringing." Rose said. Wow, Rose is sounding exactly like my sister. You see, my Rose never takes no for an answer, she's always determined no matter how big the situation actually is. No matter how dangerous the mission will be, she's always there. I just reached a whole new level of respect with Rose.

"I see where Rose is going with this. And i think she's right." I said quietly.  
>"Bella, you didn't see what i just saw. Rose may be right, but we need to be more cautious, we need more help. But who can we ask at a moment like this? Not even our cousins in Denali would help us, just because they hold out a grudge on the wolves." Alice said. She was quietly thinking over this while Rose was looking smug about her mini speech.<p>

"Wait. There is somebody who can help us." Esme said. It's been awhile since she spoke.  
>"You don't mean..." Rose said.<br>"No i'm not talking Volturi." Esme said.  
>"Then who are you talking about Esme?" Alice asked. Esme was about to speak but then she looked up at me.<br>"Uhm, Bella darling, it's not that i don't trust you but the people I'm about to speak about are only meant for the people who know about them. I don't know that if you knowing their identity would endanger you. I just don't want you to get involved right now." Esme said. I guess i could understand that. Since i didn't want to be such a hassle i left to go look at this book that i saw before Alice dragged me into the lingerie shop.

Before entering the bookstore i turned around to see Alice, Rose and Esme all huddled around the table talking in hushed tones. I knew that i was going to feel awful about this later but i eavesdropped on them. But since i respected their privacy i decided to walk to the back of the book store and only listen to bits of their conversation.

"Do you really think they'll help Esme? I mean they are from a much more complicated world than we are." Alice said. Oh damn, i think i missed most of the conversation already.  
>"I'm pretty sure, they promised that they would help out our family no matter what. You were there the last time anyways Alice." Esme said.<br>"But are you sure they'll accept Bella. I mean it took me awhile, but they are strangers to her, who knows what they'll do to her." Rose said. Who the hell are these people anyways?  
>"I trust them, and i know you trust them too Rose, you treat them just like family." Esme countered.<br>"I know i love them. But i'm just thinking about Bella's safety." Rose said.  
>"Same here Esme, i don't want to risk my best friend's life." Alice said.<br>"We'll get in touch with Carlisle and we'll tell him our idea, when the time is right we'll tell Bella all about our other family." Esme said. Other family? I hadn't realized that i walked so close to the entrance with a random book in my hand.

"Uh Bella? Are you going to pay for that?" A familiar voice called out to me. I turned around and saw Angela at the cashier. I had no idea she worked here. I walked up to the counter and put the book down.  
>"So are you getting it?" Angela asked again.<br>"Sorry Ang, not buying anything here today, maybe next time. I had no idea you worked here." I said. I also reached over the counter and hugged her.  
>"Yeah my uncle owns this store, so i guess it's easy money. It's nice to see you Bells, i see you hanging out with Edward's family? That's pretty cool. You should totally come over sometime Bella, i never see you that much okay?" She asks.<br>"Of course Ang, you know you're also my best friend. Just call me whenever you want me over alright? I promise I'll be right there." I told her.  
>"Thanks Bells, i guess you got to go cause Alice is there waiting for you." Ang pointed to the front store. I turn and see Alice waving like a maniac to Angela and I.<br>"I guess you're right. Bye Ang. I promise next time i'll buy that book." I said.  
>"Oh the book on how to eat healthy? Uh sure Bella. Byee." She called out. Did i really get the book on how to eat healthy? Wow i was deep into that conversation more than i thought i would. As i looked over my shoulder i saw Angela waving goodbye, i waved back and thought that if i ever make it out through this war i would visit Angela.<p>

"Hey Alice, so what's going on?" I know i sounded like i really wanted to know what they were talking about, but i didn't want to push the info out of her.  
>"Oh it's nothing, we just have to discuss something with Carlisle. So we're going to meet the boys at the hospital." She said.<br>"I thought they took both cars?" Last time i remembered two parked cars.  
>"Oh yeah, they only took the jeep, which leaves Edward's Volvo to us." Wow, Edward left his car.<br>"You don't have the keys though." I said.  
>"Yes i do." She dangled Edward's keys in front of my face.<br>"I snatched it from his pocket before we came inside, just in case i had too many bags." She said. Rose and Esme caught up to us and we walked to Edward's car. I'm not exactly sure how these many bags fit into that small car, but they made it work.

Rose got into the front seat and drove out of the parking lot and before i could even blink we were already at the hospital.  
>"Do you guys have to drive so fast?" I ask while rubbing my eyes.<br>"It's a Cullen thing, i'm pretty sure you'll understand later on." She said with a certain smugness.

We walked inside the hospital at a very fast human pace, since it was an urgent issue at the moment. The nurse at the counter greeted us.  
>"Good afternoon Mrs. Cullen, Ms. Hale, , Ms. Cullen, Doctor Cullen is in his office, you can go right ahead." I think that was Nurse Joy. But hold up, why did she say Ms. Cullen twice? I mean i understood she was greeting Alice, but shouldn't she say Bella or Ms. Swan when greeting me? Unless...he didn't? Did he?<p>

"Uh, why am i Ms. Cullen?" I asked Alice.  
>"Oh Edward told Carlisle that if anyone here at the hospital sees you, you are now called ." Alice simply stated.<br>"What?" So technically Edward didn't tell everyone that we're getting married. That's good. However, now people are going to call me Ms. Cullen . What if Charlie comes here and they say Ms. Cullen instead of Ms. Swan or Bella. I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD HIM ABOUT THE MARRIAGE YET. Why did Edward do this? He is so getting it when i see him.

"Oh the boys are inside." Oh, Edward is going to so get it. I'll give him the silent treatment. We walked inside and saw Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle sitting around Carlisle's desk. The boys sitting in the chairs in front of the desk. Carlisle acting like the big boss behind the desk. The boys turned around and saw us, Edward smiled when i saw him, but i just glared at him. That made his smile turn to a worried look.  
>"Guys, i had a vision during shopping, and Victoria's army has grown. We're outnumbered." Alice said.<br>"What do you mean we're outnumbered?" Edward growled.  
>"Well, when you rudely left us, thank you very much-" Rose started off.<br>"Sorry,sorry. It was Jazz's idea, he didn't want Alice dragging him everywhere." Emmett defended. Alice gasped, while Jazz slid down his sit in embarrassment and guilt.  
>"Anyways, what Alice is saying is that we're dead." Rose said. What a nice way to start off Rose.<br>"Unless, we call up our friends from the Academy." Esme continued.  
>"You honestly don't mean them Esme?" Jasper said.<br>"Hey, what's wrong with Jay? You love her, and her daughter." Carlisle said.  
>"I know, but their way of killing is different than our way." Jasper said.<br>"It'll be fine, Esme i love your suggestion, Alice can you see what happens if we get them involved." Carlisle asked. Alice had this look in her eyes, which meant she was in a vision.  
>"It's a win every time." Alice said with a huge smile. Everyone was nodding their heads in agreement and satisfaction, while Carlisle was on the phone. Who are these people? The Academy? Jay? They couldn't possibly be talking about St. Vladimir 's Academy. Could they? But i don't know anybody with the name Jay there. So it can't be my school. So what the hell are they talking about? I guess i may never know. I was sitting on the couch near the door, thinking hard as ever, when Edward came over and sat next to me. I turned my back towards him.<p>

"Bella what's wrong? What did i do?" He asked so sadly. Uh uh, he ain't getting away that easily.  
>"Bella love, c'mon, i honestly don't think i did anything wrong. I don't know even know why you're pissed off." I was about to tell him off when Nurse Joy walked in.<br>"Hello Joy, anything to report?" Carlisle asked.  
>"Uh yes Doctor. There is a phone call from Seattle waiting for you. It's the Doctor from the East Hospital." Nurse Joy said.<br>"Thank you Joy." She was about to leave when she spotted Edward and I.  
>"Oh, if you don't mind me saying this, but Ms. Cullen you and Mr. Cullen make a wonderful pair." She said, then walked out.<br>"That's why." I told him while glaring at him.  
>"You're mad because people call you Ms. Cullen?" Edward said slowly. He gave me a disbelieving face. Then started laughing.<br>"Why the hell are you laughing? I don't want to be called a Cullen right now Edward. As much as i love being called a Cullen and being apart of this family i'm only thinking of Charlie. What if Charlie finds out from other people and not by me? What if he thinks wrong because others labelled me as somebody else's, instead of my own family's?" I questioned him. His laughing died down, but he was still chuckling.  
>"I'm pretty sure Charlie would understand that people here think of you more as a Cullen than a Swan, considering all the time you spend with us." Edward said, while holding me close. I got out of his grip and slid to the farthest side of the couch. But he followed me and put his arm around me once more. I got out of his grip again and leaned on the wall. He got up and stood in front of me, put his hands on either side of my face and leaned down to kiss me, until i ducked and got away again. Edward groaned.<p>

"Face it Edward, you should've gave Bella her last name, instead of just changing it without her permission." Alice sang.  
>"Thank you Alice." Edward groaned. I looked out the window because i had no interest at looking at my fiancee at the moment.<br>"Bella i'm sorry, do you want me to tell everybody that you're a Swan instead of a Cullen." Edward asked me.  
>"I promise i will never lie to you or do anything without your permission." He swore. Lies? Now isn't that a funny twisted event. I guess i was just angry at the moment because of the lie i'm constantly telling Edward. I'm not a Swan. I'm a Hathaway. Maybe i just want so badly to tell him that i'm a Hathaway and i have a different life than my human one. I hate it when i get my emotions confused.<p>

I turned around slowly to see Edward on his knees begging for forgiveness. I chuckled. "Okay, i love being called a Cullen, but can we please keep it on the DL until i tell Charlie. Please." I told him while ruffling his gorgeous hair. He smiled and got up. He cradled my face in his hands and gave me a sweet kiss. I was about to deepen the kiss until Carlisle came back into the room. I pulled away from Edward, but he wound his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

"They'll help, and they're coming tomorrow morning. It's odd though, they already made plans of coming here earlier this year. Bella, the people that are going to help us are like our second family. They're like vampires but not exactly like us. They kill other vampires for a living." Carlisle explained. That sounds like me though... maybe these people are from a different school than me. Or this is just a coincidence.  
>"That's pretty cool Carlisle, but who are they?" I ask.<br>"Oh, you'll see tomorrow morning." Alice said. I don't know, but when she smiles mischievously, it normally means i should run for my life. But i trust these guys, so it shouldn't be such a huge deal.

On our way home i kept on thinking about the guests coming over tomorrow. To be quiet honest i was scared to death, what if they are just like me and they instantly pick up my identity. Then again, Edward would protect me no matter what. And what did Carlisle mean when he said that they were coming here anyways? Why would they have a reason to come here?

I guess i won't find out until tomorrow. However i did feel out of place when everybody talked about their "old family" coming to visit.  
>"I am 100% sure that we will win this war, now that we have new accomplices. " Jasper said smugly.<br>"I agree, we can train with them, introduce them to the wolves, and have an easy win." Emmett said.  
>"We can't be too cocky, but right now i don't care because we have a solid decision. Victoria has another thing coming her way." Rose said.<br>"Oh, don't forget how strong these guys are, especially Jay. Dim is also a good strategist, I mean remember that training session with your twin Edward." Alice said.  
>"Twin?" I ask.<br>"OH, he's not my actual birth twin but we kind of share a lot of similarities. So we just call each other twins because of Alice. She was the first to notice it and it just stuck." Edward explained.  
>"I'm actually excited!" Rose squealed.<br>"I know right Rose, we're going to have another female shopper with us." Alice squealed. The rest of the _day _went on like that. Me just sitting there while everybody else was talking about how great their other family is. It was just too awkward. But even though i just sat there silently and grinning about how giddy everybody was, i couldn't help thinking.

How come i have this feeling that i'm going to get replaced?


	3. My life just got more complicated

"Oh plus they have some extra weapons that can help us destroy the army." Carlisle said. I've had enough of hearing about them, i know that i might sound a bit whiny but i was really happy that they we're going to connect with their relatives again. I just didn't like the fact that i had no idea who these people were.

"I'm going to bed." I announced. Nobody paid attention so i just walked upstairs. I changed into my shorts and tank and just laid down on the bed. But i just couldn't sleep. I had too many things running through my head. Like, who are these people that are coming to help us? Why were they coming here anyways? Are they really all that great? And more importantly, how did the Cullens and them meet?

I kept on tossing and turning because i had no idea how to relax myself. If only the Cullens knew that I used to kill vampires. I wish they knew that I was trained my whole life to kill vampires. I only wish, i wish that i could tell them. But if i do, who knows what's going to happen to me. I wish my other family knows that i'm okay. I wish that my mother actually appreciated me. But i know that would never happen because i left without a trace and was probably recognized as dead. I guess i really messed up in my life. I trained my whole life for a life i knew that i was prepared to go for, only to know on graduation day that i was just too chickened out. Then i come here and live with Charlie only to meet Edward and the Cullens. I've put them in too much trouble. I've risked their lives too much, knowing fully well i could take care of myself. Now Victoria's army is after me. Why the hell am i such a death trap? A danger magnet? Why?

I looked over to my side and saw my stake just lying there in plain sight. I wonder how Edward didn't see it yet. I got up from bed and held my stake in my right hand. It's been awhile since i've touched it. I suddenly had this urge to try some moves from my days in the Academy. I spun the stake in my hand and did some exercise drills with it. I pretended i was staking a Strigoi. I was so glad that i still got it. My footing was still in good condition and my strength didn't fade. My stake never flew out of my hand. I had a firm grip on it.

I was in the middle of a jump when i heard somebody coming up the stairs, probably Edward. I threw my stake into my duffel bag and jumped in the bed and pretended to fall asleep. The door opened and it was Edward. He sighed and got in the bed and wound his arms around me. He kissed my head and hummed my lullaby.

Just as i was about to drift off to sleep he whispered, "We're going to be alright Bella. Everything will be okay." I smiled and drifted off to sleep.  
>_<p>

The next day i woke up in an empty bed. I ran downstairs to see if any of the Cullens were there or their other family or the wolves. Nobody. I went back to our room and that's when i saw the note. It was from Edward.

_Dear Bella,  
>Since i didn't want to wake you, our family came early in the morning when you slept. So, we deciede to train early. Alice said you'll wake up an hour after we left. There's breakfast in the fridge. Please just stay in the house, i don't want anything to happen to you. I can't wait for you to meet the family. I assure you, you'll love them in an instant. Jay and Dim took us to the clearing to teach us battle strategies. We'll be back at 5. The wolves are also with us. I love you, see you soon.<em>

_Love, Edward. _

Oh so they're here already? I went downstairs and opened the door, there was a black jeep parked outside. Well okay then. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2. I had three hours to myself. What to do for three hours? I thought back to last night and how i loved the feeling of training again. I dressed in sweat pants and a black tank. I grabbed my stake and went to the backyard.

I practiced my moves, my kicks, punches and i did some drills. I ran up trees and jumped over the rivers. I was working on every move that Dimitri taught me. Dimitri was Rose's and my instructor. He was with Rose a bit longer than me because i was older. From what i know, Dimitri and Rose are an item now. Did i know all about it? Of course. I could always tell when Rose was flirting, and i could tell when Dimitri was enjoying her company.

I was about to run up another tree when i heard a russling from my left side. I got into a crouch waiting to fight back. I turned to my left and saw a pair of red eyes watching me. _She is alive, Victoria will be proud. _The Strigoi spoke. I was sure it was a Strigoi and it knew me. Is it working for Victoria? I ran after it. The Strigoi is a male. At least six feet tall. But he had a lanky body. He was a bit faster than me but my adrenalyn rush over took his strides and i tackled him from behind. He was on his stomach and i held his head down.

"Who do you work for?" I shouted in his ear.  
>"Your worst enemy." He hissed.<br>"What is your name?" I shouted again.  
>"Danny. And i know you're Isabella Hathaway, you're mother, sister and you are well known."<br>"I'm no longer a Hathaway, who do you work for?"  
>"Nobody..." I pushed the stake closer to his heart, he cried out.<br>"Victoria." I pushed the stake into his heart and let him die slowly. He let out an agonizing scream and went completly silent. I brought my stake out of his heart and just left him there. It was probably irresponsible of me to do that but I didn't care at the moment. I ran back home and took off my soiled clothes and washed my stake.

How can a Strigoi be working with Victoria? How? How did she find out about them? If she found out about Strigoi's then she must've found out about Moroi, and dhampirs. What if she found out about me? She might work around us if that ever happens. Or i'm just paranoid. But the Strigoi did say Victoria's name. I heard the front door open.

I changed into black shorts and a black tank and went downstairs. I was scared to see who these people were because they've known the Cullens way longer and have something in common with them. I'm just a 'human' to them. I'm not officially apart of this family yet. My stake was in my ugg boots that i threw on. I was almost to the living room when somebody said, "There's another dhampir here?" I started to run back upstairs to Edward's room. The person was getting closer.

"No, it's just Bella. Jay where you going?" Emmett said. These people caught my scent, damn it. I was looking for options, i saw the window was open. I got to the window and saw the drop, it wasn't that far, i've done bigger drops and never broke a bone. I jumped. Thank God Edward's room leads to the backyard. I landed softly and ran quickly and quietly out into the woods. I think i ran a good 60 feet away from the house. It was far enough so that they couldn't see me or hear me. I was waiting to see who was trying to get me in the house. The backyard door opened and a woman with auburn hair stepped out, i was squinting my eyes to get a better look at the person until something knocked me to the ground. It was the Strigoi that i thought i killed. I guess i didn't put the stake in hard enough.

I reached for my stake in my boots but it wasn't there. I punched his face and kicked his balls. He was still holding me to the ground but i punched his face and put all my effort into flipping him over. I was now on top of him i got up, but he grabbed my leg so i kicked his face. He scratched my leg and saw that it was bleeding. I got out of his grip and spotted my stake i limped over as quickly as i could and grabbed it. He was behind me and grabbed my shoulders trying to break it, but i turned around and slashed his face with my stake. I pounced on him and drove the stake into his heart again. I pushed it in deeper until i heard a crack and saw that my stake went through to the other side of his body. He was fully dead. I got up and pulled the stake out of the body and limped over to a tree. I leaned on it and just sat there. My leg was bleeding like crazy. I was elevating it and putting pressure on it to make sure that the blood stayed in.

"Who are you?" A voice from behind me asked. I stayed silent.  
>"Come out now. I know you're a dhampir. We just want to talk." Now that voice was familiar. I remained silent.<br>"We just want to see if your a threat, plus you did take quite a beating, we want to help you." That voice sounded like Alice. I looked at my leg and saw how damaged it was, so i got up from the tree and limped out from behind.

"Bella!" Edward shouted. He ran over to me and carried me.  
>"Bella?" I heard a voice whisper. I looked up and saw that it was my sister Rose.<p>

"Rose." I said before blacking out. The last thing i heard was, "Yes Bella?" And it was from my sister and Rosalie.  
>_<p>

I awoke to a very bright light, at first i thought i was in heaven until i saw Carlisle in my face.  
>"Are you okay Bella?" Carlisle asked me. I just nodded my head. I sat up and saw that i was in the living room. All the Cullens were standing at the wall, which was at least 6 feet away from me.<p>

"What happened?" I croaked  
>"Don't you remember Bells?" Emmet asked me.<br>"Not really..."  
>"Well, you killed a vampire." Jasper told me. The current events started to flood my mind. The Strigoi, me running away from that other dhampir, then me killing the Strigoi a second time because the first time didn't work. My leg was bleeding really badly, Edward and the Cullens finding me all beat up, and then my sister. I felt my eyes bulge and got off the couch.<p>

"So you saw me kill a vampire?" I asked them. They all nodded their heads.  
>"That's insane, i do remember seeing a vampire getting killed but that wasn't me. It-it was somebody else." I tried to cover my identity, but i got nothing so far.<br>"Bella, when we came home, our bed was empty. When Jay sensed another dhampire, we were sure it wasn't you. But, when we found you...i'm just not so sure at the moment." Edward said.  
>"Edward..." I reached out to him, but i lowered my arm.<br>"Bella, can you just tell us one thing?" Carlisle asked.  
>"Of course."I said.<br>"You're not human are you?" He asked me.  
>"Of course i am." That was a half-assed lie.<br>"Bella..." Edward snarled at me. I cringed back. They were going to find out sooner or later.

"Where are your friends?" I asked.  
>"They're upstairs. I don't want them to get involved. Now answer the question Bella." Edward said.<br>"Whose here? What are their names?" I said sternly. I think i have a pretty good idea whose here, but i just want to clarify.  
>"Why-?" Alice asked.<br>"Tell me. First name and Last name." I shouted.  
>"Dimitri Belikov, Eddie Castile, Christian Ozera, Lissa Dragomir, Adrian Ivashkov, Abe Mazur, Rose Hathaway and Janine Hathaway." Carlisle told me. Oh, great.<p>

"Bella, stop stalling, what are you hiding?" Rose asked me. It's just a family reunion isn't it?  
>"Yeah, i'm not human. I'm sorry i didn't tell you that. I was just trying to protect you from other vampires." I cried out.<br>"You still haven't answered our question Bella, who are you?" Jasper asked me.  
>"I"m Bella. Bella Swan. I kill vampires" I choked out.<br>"Wait, you're a dhampir?" Edward asked me. He looked relieved and angry at the same time.  
>"Yes. I am. I'm sorry i didn't have the guts to tell you. I just, i just wanted a different life, than the one in the Academy." I said.<br>"Oh Bella." Alice said. Rose looked at me with sympathy.  
>"I should just leave." I said. I started walking out the door and nobody dared stopped me. I walked out of the house slowly and walked off into the forest again. I turned around and saw Edward's back towards me, so i ran. I ran far, far away from the house. I think i ran to the cliff where i almost drowned. But i wasn't planning on cliff diving today.<p>

I sat on a huge boulder and i cried my heart out. I guess they don't want me around anymore. I should just go and find Victoria and just let her kill me herself. I'm pretty sure Edward wouldn't mind anymore. I don't know how long i was sitting there but it started to get darker. Did i care? No. Of course not. I just curled up on the rock and just laid there waiting for the sun to come up.

I kept thinking about how my family didn't come downstairs when they heard the commotion. I guess they really didn't want to be involved. I sat up from my position and looked up at the stars. Why does fate like to be so cruel to me? Why does my life have to be so complicated? Fate just loves to play jokes on me. What do i have to prove? Do i really have a purpose in life? I thought i was meant to be Edward's other half, but how can i do that when Edward's pissed off at me and probably thinking about a breakup right now. What else do i have to prove in life? I'm worthless. Unless, fate wants me to learn how to defend the ones i love and myself. I mean they already know the truth. Now they know that i can help. But the question is...would they?

I've made a decision. I'll protect the Cullens no matter what the cost is. I'll prove to them that i'm not the fragile human they used to love. I started my way back through the dark forest. I think it might take a while to get back because i have no idea how to. I made slow steps and navigated my way. It took a couple hours to get used to it. But along the way i think i got near the clearing where they trained because i started to hear voices and i smelled wolves. I climbed up a tree and clearly saw who standing there. It was my old family, the Cullens and the wolves. They were all training together.

"Where's Bella?" I think it was my sister who asked.  
>"I don't know, but Edward went out looking for her." Alice said. I looked around and saw that Edward wasn't there.<br>"I hope she's okay." my sister said. I know she's freaking out on the inside.  
>"Me too. I mean i was a bit shocked to find out that she was a dhampir, but i got used to it in an instant, i don't know why she ran out. I blame Edward for that. He was so mad at her. But after she left...he almost broke down." Alice said.<br>"Broke down?" Dimitri asked while joining them.  
>"You see, before, Edward left Bella to protect her. When he was alone he curled up in a ball and stayed like that for a whole day. And we were gone 6 months." Rosalie explained.<br>"I see." Rose said.  
>"Now that Edward saw Bella leave, this was just a reminder. He felt awful for screaming at her. But he was too shocked to notice. Now that Bella left, he couldn't take it so he rushed off to find her." Alice said.<p>

"Oh Bella, i'm so sorry." I heard Edward whisper to himself. I turned to my right and dimly saw Edward slowly walking to the clearing. His head was down and he was dry sobbing. Alice rushed off to comfort him. She held her hand and he laid his head on her shoulder. Alice was patting his head and whispering, "It'll be fine, she'll turn up."

"I was horrible to her Alice, why the fuck did i scream at her? She was just trying to get a new life and i-i." Edward never finished. He just stayed in Alice's embrace. When they entered the clearing together everyone went up to Edward and tried to sooth him down.  
>"I want Bella back." He murmered into Alice's shoulder. When Esme came, he acted like little boy and held her tightly. Esme was humming to him.<p>

"She'll come around son, i know she will." Esme told him. Edward just held her. I've never actually seen Edward like that at all. It breaks my heart to see him so torn up about me leaving. Maybe fate is telling me that i am Edward's other half and i should go down there and help him.  
>"You know Bella, you're going to have to get down there sooner or later." A voice said. I almost fell out of the tree. I turned and saw my father Ibrahim sitting right next to me.<br>"How did you find me old man?" I said, without looking at him.  
>"A dad knows when his daughter is sitting in a tree, hiding from everybody else." My dad said.<br>"Hahaha, funny."  
>"Bella, you don't have to come out, but you should. You need to clear things up with your boyfriends family." He told me.<br>"They're my family too now dad." I said.  
>"I understand that. But you just told them about your other life, don't you think they have a right to know everything about you now. I mean, they don't even know you're a Hathway yet." He said.<br>"I will come out. Not yet though. Besides, you know mom will kill me, or i might kill her first." My dad chuckled. He leapt off the tree and went to go join the others. He patted Edwards shoulder and went to go join my mother.

"Let's get started people." Emmett said. Everyone got up and the wolves were just watching today. Esme was still holding Edward, but Edward was able to keep his head up. Emmett and Jasper started a fighting session. Of course Jasper was the victor. Then Dimitri and Rose went. This was hard because Dimitri and Rose both know each other very well, they know each others moves. But in the end, which by the way that battle took a long time, Rose was the victor. All this fighting made me want to join in. Plus i was getting a bit stiff from sitting here too long, i jumped down from the tree. I wasn't going to fight just yet, i wanted to surprise Edward.

I quietly sat behind him. It was Esme's turn to fight. She was going against my mother. Plus my mother was winning. I was surprised when Edward walked over to Alice at the other side of the clearing. He still didn't notice me. I was a bit distracted by the fight but i did notice how sad he still was. Halfway through the fight, my mother caught my sight. Esme was about to charge, but my my mother stopped her. She straightned her position and glared right at me. I crossed my arms and put on a poker face.

"You have some nerve showing up here Isabella." She shouted at me. I just glared.  
>"Oh, you think you'll be fine? Hmm? Well, let me tell you something. With the lack of your training, you can't even fight your sister." She told me. I said nothing.<br>"So you're not going to talk to me now hm? Is that it? You're just going to take it? Well, i always knew you'd turn out like this. You'll always be a failure, no matter how hard you work in life, you'll always fail. No matter what Isabella. You're a disappointment to us, to the Cullens and to the Wolves. So, tell me Isabella, do you feel like a coward, because i know you are." She said. Oh she crossed the line. I slowly got up and walked over to her. I was in her face.  
>"That's where you're wrong." I whispered. I turned and walked away. I knew my mother wouldn't just let me walk away, so i felt her throw her stake at me. I turned around just before it hit my back and caught it. I threw her stake in the ground.<p>

I was about to sit down, but i heard my mother was charging for me. All eyes were on us now. Before she grabbed me i jumped over her and kicked her to the ground. I held her head down, and punched her head. I saw blood trickling out. She kicked me off, so now i was at the bottom and she elbowed my stomach, which knocked the air out of me. I used all my strength to pull her off me, she fell off me and I grabbed her by the collar and i threw her into a tree. "See, i told you, you're wrong." I was going to walk away again. But i could hear my mom get up and charge me again. She was charging at full speed, my mom is fast, but sometimes she doesn't think her attacks through. I sidestepped her and grabbed her by the torso, when she was up I held her in a choke hold and pressed my stake at her back, near her heart.  
>"I win." I whispered.<br>"Whatever. You've gotten slower though." There she goes again, even if i do beat her, she still criticizes me. I let her go and she walked back to my sister's side.

I smirked and went to go sit down. Everything was quiet, nobody moved. All eyes were on me and alternated to my mother.  
>"That was fricken cool!" Emmett shouted. He started reinacting everything in the fight. He was punching and moving like i did. It was really entertaining, he was going to punch Jasper on the arm but Jazz held his arm before he got the chance to.<p>

Carlisle walked to the middle of the clearing. "Uh, thank you for the demonstration Jay and...Bella. Shall we continue people? Alice, it's your turn with Dimitri." He announced. Alice slowly got up and looked at me, but quickly averted her eyes. I guess i scared her. Nobody was looking at me. I decided to walk away from the clearing. I got up while everyone was concentrating on the fight and walked away. I didn't get very far though because somebody grabbed my arm.


	4. Meet the Parents

"Bella...please, don't walk away again." Edward's natural velvet voice sounded so strained this time. I slowly turned around and saw him looking at my arm, too afraid to look me in the eyes. He was afraid if he offended me awhile ago. The way Edward looked right now really tore me apart. He's normally so strong and brave, he's fearless. But looking at him right now, it shows me that he has a soft spot. I'm just shocked that this soft spot is revolving around me. I guess i am to blame in this current situation, it's my fault i wasn't completly truthful with Edward and the Cullens. Edward was still looking at my arm. I tilted his head so that he could look me in the eyes.

"Edward, are you scared of me?" I questioned him. He tried to turn away, but i firmly held his chin. He was a bit shocked to see that he couldn't move from ym grasp.  
>"Answer me Edward. Was that fight with Hathaway scaring you? Did it make you realize that i'm not the girl you fell in love with?" I asked him again. He looked me in the eye with a shocked expression.<br>"Tell me the truth Edward. I need to know. If my identity changed your whole perspective on me, i could leave you alone and you won't ever see me again." I quietly said. I let go of his chin and he let go of my arm. We stared at each other for a couple minutes before he whispered his answer.

"Yes." He said. I backed away from him. It was understandable, i've lost his trust, his comfort and his love. "That's all i needed to know." I said and broke off into a run. I started running away from Edward and everyone else for the second time. I just knew it. If Edward or the other Cullens couldn't accept me then i couldn't stay. I would put everyone in danger. Not even my mother could accept me. So what makes me think that the Cullens could do the same. They're my family. They _were _my family. I guess the next step is to look for Victoria. If i were a stalking red head vampir bitch with a need for revenge, where would i hide? Yeah, that's helping me. I believe i ran a good 12km from the clearing. I stopped near a tree and just sat down. I've screwed up big time.

"Bella? Why do you keep running?" A voice shouted behind me. I got up and got into a fighting stance. Edward emerged out of the dark. I backed up against the tree, i had a feeling he was uncomfortable with me.  
>"Bella. I'm not afraid of you." Edward snarled.<br>"You're just saying that." I said. He walked up towards me, but i kept walking backwards.  
>"Ugh, Bella please. Just listen to me. You never let me finish my answer." He pleaded.<br>I walk backed again.  
>"Yes, my perspective on you has changed. But what hasn't changed is my love for you. Don't you understand? When you ran away the first time, i broke down. I figured out that i messed up and i needed you. I don't care that you've kept a secret from me. All i cared about was you for the past 5 hours. I was freaking out because i couldn't find you. I didn't give a fuck about your damn secret. I just needed to know if you were okay. I needed to know if you were safe. I needed you back in my arms. So i ran after you. But i couldn't even i find you! I walked back to the clearing with a clear defeat and i was bringing everyone down. I felt so much hatred for myself, i couldn't believe i treated you like that. You leaving, just brought back those memories where we were apart. I couldn't handle it Bella. I need you, dhampir or human. I need you, because i love you." He started to advance on me, but i walked back. Everything he said touched my heart. I knew he loved me. I knew that i still love him. But i was still shocked about this. He groaned.<p>

"Bella please. Don't leave me, i don't know what i'll do without you. I'm nothing without you." He whispered. He started to advance on me again. I didn't move. He took this oppurtunity and crashed into me with a bone crushing hug. It was a bit lighter than Emmett's though. He put me down and kissed me with a lot of force. He backed me up to the tree and he thrusted his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my hands into his hair and he lifted me up so i wound my legs around his waist. Edward wasn't holding back, he did miss me. Even if it has been a couple hours. He snaked his hands inside my shirt and was caressing my body. I shuddered while our tongues fought for dominance. I came up for air and he kissed along my neck, I moaned softly. He let go of my neck and let me down. "Does this mean you'll forgive me?" He pleaded. I chuckled. I buried my head in his shoulder and nodded. He kissed my head.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked him.  
>"Well i don't feel like going back to practice. You want to just stay here?" He asked me. We both sat down near the tree and just started talking. We talked about my training back at the academy. We talked about my achievements and how i was a legend back then. But there was one topic i didn't want to dread on, however he beat me to it.<p>

"So, if you're a dhampir? Then I'm guessing Renee and Charlie aren't your real parents." He asked. His arm was around my shoulder and i leaned on him.  
>"Uhm, no their not my real parents." I said. I didn't want to talk about this, but he didn't get the hint.<br>"So, who are your real parents? I would love to meet them." He said while kissing my head.  
>"I don't think you would."<br>"Of course i would. They're going to be my parents in law soon right?" He eagerly said.  
>"I know, but, they weren't really my parents. They still aren't. Well i guess my dad is okay, but i don't even know him. My mother is a whole other story. She abandoned me and doesn't regret anything." Edward looked at me and just held me close.<br>"I'm sorry i didn't know that this question affected you." He said.  
>"You didn't know, it just bothers me a little bit. I've gotten over it."<br>"I hope you don't mind me asking, but Jay said that you had a sister. How old is she?" To be quite honest i had no idea how old Rose was.  
>"I don't know, it's been awhile." I whispered. I thought we were done witht he uncomfortable topics, apparently not. Edward chose a new one.<p>

"Did you train with Jay before? Because she's never been defeated by one of us, only her daughter came close to winning one time." He asked me.  
>"Uh yeah, i've trained with her once or twice. But i mostly trained with Dimitri or Rose."<br>"How come it looks like Jay hates you? No offence, but why?"  
>"See that's my problem too. I don't even know. But i don't even care." I said.<br>"Ah, i see."  
>"No matter how hard i do something, it never pleases her. Sometimes i think that she doesn't even care about me."<br>"You want me to talk to Jay? Maybe i can find out why she's acting this way." He offered. If he does that, he's going to find out that 'Jay' is my mother. I wonder how that's going to turn out. Somewhere during the night i fell asleep to Edward humming my lullaby.  
>_<p>

"Bella, wake up love. We need to go back to the house." Edward whispered in my ear. I slowly woke up to Edward's eyes staring right into my own. I smiled and snuggled into his arms. He chuckled and whispered, "You know, as much as i love staying here just with you, we need to go back. Everyone is wondering what happened to us."

"Fine, have it your way." I said. He pulled me up and put me on his back while he ran back to the house. The house came into view after a few minutes. Edward entered the house with me still on his back. I jumped off and saw everyone just watching us.

"Where have you been?" Esme scolded us.  
>"Sorry Esme, i was just upset, so Edward came to find me. I guess i just fell asleep there. Please don't blame Edward, Mom." I told her. When i said 'mom', my own mother's eyes just got a bit bigger when she saw i was addressing Esme as my mother.<br>"It's okay baby, as long as you're safe. Come now, i have a breakfast for you." Esme brought me to the table. I scarfed down sunny side up eggs and orange juice. Everyone was still in the living room. I went into the living room and everyones eyes were on me. I just noticed that the wolves were also there. Jacob, Embry, Quil and Sam.

"Bella, i think you need to explain a couple things to us. I mean we all accept the fact that you're exactly like Jay, but we want to know everything about you being a guardian." Carlisle asked me. I knew this was coming.  
>"Okay." I started off with my stories of training with Rose and Dimitri, then my battles with Strigoi's, the reason why i left for a new life and my friends there. The one thing i didn't talk about was my family.<p>

"Well, that's sure something Bells." Jacob told me. I shrugged.  
>"So, Charlie isn't your father isn't he." Jake asked me.<br>"No, Renee isn't my mother either." I said.  
>"Then who are your parents. Surely, their dhampirs like you?" Esme asked.<br>"Uh yeah. My mom is. My dad is a Moroi."  
>"Who are they Bells? We would love to meet them." Alice said.<br>"Uh..."  
>"Yes Isabella, who are your parents?" My father, Abe asked me. My sister was looking at me with such curiosity, she knew that i didn't want the Cullens to know who my true parents are.<br>"Dad, isn't that a bit personal to ask, plus, don't you know them?" Rose covered for me.  
>"Of course." Abe said.<br>"No, Abe. You're asking the right questions. Isabella, how are your parents?" My mother asked me.  
>"I don't know. I don't know them." I said. I knew what she was doing. She wants me to feel bad about this whole thing.<br>"Surely, you know them. I mean i just saw you last night with them." My mother said.  
>"Oh they're here Bella? Where? We shouldn't leave them outside, they're family now." Esme said.<br>"Come on Bells, tell us." Rosalie said.  
>"Uh, i-i, uhm." I kept stuttering.<br>"This is making Bella uncomfortable, can we stop talking about it." Edward said. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.  
>"Don't Baby her Edward. She's brave enough to tell us who her parents are." Mom kept on saying. I said nothing.<br>"I mean, it seems to me that her parents mean nothing to her. Obviously, she's just trying to avoid them. I know that her parents work hard to keep her living. Yet, she does nothing to appreciate them. Everything they do is for her. Or that's what her mother told me." My mother said. My father was shaking his head at her. Adrian was recording the whole thing. Jerk.  
>"Jay, stop it." Emmett warned her.<br>"I'm just saying. Why is Isabella so ashamed of her parents?" I was getting pissed. She just smiled at me.

"Stop. it. Now." I said.  
>"Stop what darling? I'm just stating the facts." She said. This was between me and her.<br>"You know why i don't think my parents are my parents, it's because they were never there for me. They never showed one piece of affection for me. They abandoned me to figure everything out on my own. Even when i was the best i could be, everybody adored me, except the person that mattered, my mother. She doesn't care, she thinks of me as a piece of trash, that she could easily discard anyday. My father, well i don't know him that well, but at least he has the decency to actually give me advice. He actually cares for me. Maybe i like him better than my mom. But still , he wasn't there for me when i was younger. He wasn't there for Rose. You and him weren't there at all. Until today." I ranted. I went through what i said and i realized that i said You and Him, then i said Rose.

"Bella, i didn't know you felt this strongly." My dad said.  
>"I'm sorry, i didn't mean say those things, sometimes it just aggravates me." I said.<br>"How dare you?" My mother screamed.  
>"What?" I innoncently asked.<br>"You are ungrateful. You're nothing like Rose." I shrugged.  
>"That's because i'm not Rose, Mom. I'm Bella. The other daughter you've neglected." I said.<br>"I will talk to you later." My mom said and she went upstairs.  
>"I'll try to become a better father to you Bella and to you too Rose. I'm so sorry, i'll go talk to your mother." Dad said. He went after my mother. Rose was smiling at me.<br>"How did you get through that?" I asked her.  
>"I don't know, she just started to get used to me." She said.<br>"She'll never get used to me." I said. I forgot that the Cullens and the Wolves were still here.

"Oh sorry you had to see that." I said.  
>"Bella, Jay and Abe are your parents?" Jasper asked me.<br>"Uh yeah. Rose is my sister." I said.  
>"Well then." Sam said.<br>"Yeah, welcome to the family. It's going to be like this for awhile." I said. Edward was holding me tighter and kissed my cheek.

"Shouldn't you try to reason with your mother?" Rosalie asked me. Rose and me laughed.  
>"Try to reason with our mother is like asking for death. She always gets what she wants. But i don't know what she wants from Bella." Rose said.<br>"I see." Alice said.  
>"However Bella, those words probably hurt your mother more than anything." Esme said.<br>"Don't worry Esme, she deserved to hear that. Everything Bella said was true. She abandoned us to figure everything out. Abe was a mystery to us until we found him in Russia, even then he was threatning us. But he got soft too. However, our mom, she always thinks she's right even if she's wrong. There was a time where even I hated her. Bella raised me. Nobody really helped us." Rose said.  
>"That's why when you see these two fight, they fight hard because they're taking their anger out." Adrian said. I threw a pillow at him.<br>"Ow, little dhampir that hurt." He said. He ruffled my hair and sat next to Rose. But since Dimitri was there he pulled Rose tighter to him.  
>"Ouch." I said.<br>"Don't even Bella." Rose said.  
>"Whatever."<p>

"So, now you know everything about me." I shurgged.  
>"But i have a feeling we still have much to learn about you love." Edward murmered.<br>"I heard that." His head snapped up and he grimaced.  
>"That's going to take awhile to get used to." Edward said.<p>

"So about this strategy?" Jake said.  
>"Right, we'll discuss it when Jay and abe come down." Carlisle said.<br>"Which won't be for a long time." Rose and I said at the same time.  
>"In the meantime, who wants to play games?" Emmett suggested.<br>"Nope." Jasper said.  
>"I never win in this." Emmett said.<p>

Just then Alice had a mysterious gleam in her eyes, she wasn't having a vision though...she was smirking at me and Rose. What does she have planned?


End file.
